Reading : The Master of Jiongu
by DanialArceus
Summary: Minato, Kushina, the two Sannins and Team Minato are brought to a wierd place, where they will see Naruto's life. The host has changed the timeline enough to make sure that it is not his fate, but felt that the parents needed to know the fate of Naruto they just avoided.
1. Prologue

**Note : I don't own Naruto or Master of Jiongu.**

* * *

" Talking." _'Thought'_

 **Screen playing**

 **What's** up **?** Me talking

* * *

He was bored, oh yes. Extremely bored. He watched as three young ninjas entered the house of their sensei. One of them wore goggles and had black hair. He was Obito Uchiha. One of his eyes became the Rinnegan and the Sharingan in the other ( This was brought about by _Him_ ). In the main timeline, he should have died, if _He_ hadn't interrupted and changed his fate.

Second one of them had brown hair and the Inuzuka tattoo mark on her face. She was Rin Nohara. She was supposed to have died, protecting the village, taking a Chidori to the heart. If _He_ had not changed the seal a bit, she would have died as well. Now, due to his actions, Konoha could claim that they had two Tailed-Beast.

Coming to the third ninja, he wore a face mask, covering his left eye, which had the Sharingan, gifted to him by Obito. He had silver gravity defying hair. Overall, he had a very dickish attitude, but was bearable as he did care for his teammate, though he would not admit it.

The door opened and a man with blond hair and intensive blue eyes was seen. He was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. He greeted them and brought them inside his house, where his wife gave the young ninjas the news that she was pregnant.

" Alright, sensei." Obito cheered, while Kakashi just shook his head at his friend's antic. Rin, on the other hand, chuckled at her boyfriend's action. She felt attracted to him when she learned that Obito came to save her in the cave while Kakashi wanted to complete the mission first. Though she had forgiven him, she had lost all her affection for the Cyclops.

Okay, this was enough, things were taking too long, so with a flash of white, the five people disappeared and reappeared in a pure white room.

Confused at first, they got alert for anything as one of the rule of being a ninja was expecting the unexpected.

" Where are we ?" Kushina wondered aloud. Sure, she was known as the Red Death, capable of handling most enemies, but now she feared for her unborn child. Her worries immediately subsided once she saw two of the Sannins. Jiraiya and Tsunade.

There used to be a third member, Orochimaru, but he died of a heart attack before Minato was chosen as the Yondaime Hokage. Weird thing was that, Danzo also died the same way a week later.

" Kushina, do you have any idea where we are ?" The Slug Princess asked her sister in all but blood.

" I have no idea, to tell you the truth." She replied.

" **No** need **to** be **worried.** "

With that, the ninja group got on alert. The voice sounded weird at first. Obito used his Sharingan to spot the figure ahead of them.

" Good **idea** Obito, I knew that giving **you the better** Sharingan **would** **boost your abilities.** " The man stated.

" What do you mean ?" Obito demanded.

With a sigh, the man spoke, " **Did you wonder** why the boulder was destroyed **before it reached** you, why you **unlocked the Rinnegan** , why Rin's **seal changed suddenly** ?"

" Wait, you were behind all that ?" Rin asked. She thought that her seal changing was nothing short of a miracle. And if what the man saying was true, then he was nothing short of a God.

" Yes."

" Why have you brought us here ?" The Gamma Sannin asked. They then heard footsteps, the man was walking towards them. Obito got infront of Rin while Minato did the same to Kushina.

When the man appeared, they were stumped to see him. One half of his face was normal human color and had long curly hair, reaching the back of his neck. That side wore a sort of kimono, which was pure white. His eyes were black as the night. His other half, however, had orange skin, with hints of red in them. His eyes were slitted and were yellow, his iris, however was black. He had spiky hair which were brown and on top of his head sat a single horn. This side wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He held a huge scythe.

" Simple, **to show you** the destiny **of you son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**." The being spoke, " My name **is Danial Arceus, but** you can call me GamerGadon."

" Our son ?" Kushina asked. She thought about it for a while.

" **The reason I am doing this** is because, without my **intervention, Naruto would** have lived a life equivalent **to that of hell, with small pieces** of heaven scattered across." GamerGadon spoke. " **He would** be raised an orphan, as Minato **would die the day Kyuubi** would get released from Kushina. **Kushina would then be kidnapped by** Danzo and kept in a comatose **state. Kakashi would have nightmares** of his team, reliving Rin's death each night, Obito would become **insane, seeing Rin dead, and start** a plot to take over the world, being able to match **Minato in skill at the age of sixteen**."

That got all of them in thought. Seeing what would have happened would provide them good information as to what would have happened.

Suddenly, Jiraiya thought of something, " Wait, did you or did you not have a hand in Danzo and Orochimaru's death ?"

" Yes." GamerGadon answered. " **As to why I did** that, all **will be revealed. Now** please follow me."

Soon, everyone were in a weird room, with several books. Obito opened one and with a poof of spoke a figure appeared. He seemed to be twenty years old. He had yellow hair, that reached his shoulder blades. One of his eyes had the Rinnegan, while the other had the Juubigan. He wore a cloak with the kanji for ' Akuma Okami' written vertically across it.

" Who's this ?" Obito asked. The figure before him looked almost like Minato-sensei.

" **Oh, that** is Naruto, but not the **one you will read** about."

" Huh ?"

" You see, **there are multiple** dimensions in **which Naruto exist**. So there may be stuff **you are not allowed** to see." He added the last part when Obito started to open another book. " **Ah** , yes, here **it is**."

GamerGadon then gave Minato and Kushina a book, with the words ' The Master of Jiongu' written in gold letters. Both of them looked at the book before opening it. A figure appeared, appearing to be around twelve. He had the same yellow hair and intensive blue eyes as Minato. One could say that he was a younger Minato, only difference being the whisker marks on his face. He wore a trench coat.

They then followed GamerGadon to another room. This one had a large television and sofa. There was a table behind the sofa, filled with food.

" **All you have to do is make** one person read the book while other watch the television. **The image on the television** will also be transmitted **to the reader's brain as well**." He stated happily, clasping his hands together.

With that he left the area. They all sat on the couch, with Obito asking to read first.

 **" Chapter 1 : Beginning of a Legend …."**

* * *

Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note : I own nothing**

 **See previous Prologue for key.**

* * *

Obito spoke, " **Chapter 1 : Beginning of a Legend "**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi was a tired man. He had retaken the position of Hokage only a year ago, after his successor, now predecessor, Minato Namikaze, died after the disaster that was the Kyuubi attack. Hiruzen sighed as he gazed at the picture of the blonde man. Why did he die when he had so much to live for?**

 _" So I died and the old man took the hat ?"_ Minato wondered. He knew that he died during the events of the Kyuubi attack.

" Our Sochi must be one year old." Kushina spoke. " He must be cute." She had stars in her eyes. " HEY, WHERE IS HE ?" She yelled at GamerGadon, who apparently wasn't in the room.

Seeing the fire in his wife's eyes, he tried to calm her down.

 **He remembered the night clearly, he was sitting in his office writing in his journal while his wife, Biwako, Minato, and** _ **his wife**_ **Kushina, were in a secret location so Kushina could give birth. Kushina was a Jinchuuriki, a container of one of the Nine Bijuu, of the Kyuubi. And when a female Jinchuuriki goes into labor, the energy holding their seal together weakens and the Bijuu has a chance to go free. Minato, being the expert seal master that he is, was in charge of holding the seal together while Kushina was giving birth, everything was set up perfectly.**

 **However, something happened and the Kyuubi was freed. And it severly damaged the Village, and killed countless civilians and shinobi alike. Minato was able to take the Bijuu out of the village, and seal it away, inside his own son no less. Hiruzen was forced to witness the sealing as Minato put up a barrier around him, Kushina, Kyuubi, and their son, Naruto.**

" Sensei, that may not have been one of your smartest thoughts." Obito stated simply. Kushina nodded her head in a sagely manner, knowing the conditions a jinchuuriki faced. Though her relationship with the Kyuubi was good, it wasn't a sure thing that he would remain calm.

" Then what was I supposed to do ?" Minato cried out, seeing his wife agree with the Uchiha.

 **The Sandaime was confused as to why Minato felt that he had to do the sealing. He knew how to perform the Reaper Death Seal, all Minato would have to do would be putting the Eight Trigrams Seal, and he would be able to live with his family.**

" You had so much to live for, Gaki, and you threw it away like that." Tsunade chimed in while drinking a highly dilated sake.

" I agree with hime, that was idiotic." Jiraiya added. He did this while wondering about the type of seal on Naruto if Minato had used the Reaper Death Seal.

" Hey, the old man didn't knew the seal so I had to do it." Minato said, " It is my job as the Hokage to look after the village, even if it meant to sacrifice my life in the method." He ended with fire in his eyes.

" Seriously." Kushina spoke. " Listen Mr. Hokage, if you do something that stupid, I will make sure that I beat your ass in the afterlife."

With a few moments of silence, Minato spoke/ whispered, " Yes dear."

 **But then again, he never did tell anyone that he could do the Reaper Death Seal now that he thinks about it.**

" Really !" Was the collective thoughts of every occupants in the room while Jiraiya face palmed at his sensei's stupidity.

 **When the barrier was lifted, Minato was already dead, the Reaper Death Seal, which summoned the Shinigami, had taken his soul as payment for the sealing, but Kushina was still hanging onto what little life remained within her. The Kyuubi had pierced both her and Minato when it attempted to strike Naruto and prevent itself from being sealed. Both parents had sacrificed themselves to protect their child. Kushina was able to tell Hiruzen Naruto's name, and that both she and Minato wanted him to protect their child. Both of them were dead with a smile on their faces.**

Nobody spoke after that. Kushina was being comforted by her husband. Knowing how you were about to die changes the entire atmosphere of the room.

" It's okay, it's okay, everything will be different now." Minato whispered into her ears, while team 7 were silent after that. They didn't knew how to respond after that.

After a few seconds of silence, Obito finally spoke.

 **Hiruzen knew that Jinchuuriki were treated harshly, but because Kushina's status as one was kept a tight secret, he didn't know HOW harshly.**

 **The meeting that followed changed everything, for both him and Naruto.**

" I don't like this one bit." Obito spoke up.

" Huh." Kushina spoke.

" I have read enough manga to know that something bad is about to happen."

That stumped Kushina. She didn't wanted her baby to get hurt. Minato was wondering what had happened.

 _" Where have I heard the name Jiongu before ?"_ He knew he had read it somewhere while in the office.

 **(** **Flashback-Council Chambers-One Year Ago)**

 **"THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS ROOM!" Hiruzen yelled as the chaotic sounds threatened to make everyone deaf. Especially from the civilian side.**

 **Everyone was silent at the Sandaime's voice, not to mention the annoyed glare he was sending to people he KNEW would cause problems. A baby Naruto was in his arms as he, somehow, slept through the noise that was the council.**

" Oooh, look Min-kun, there's little Naru." Kushina cooed at the sight of the baby with stars in her eyes. Minato had to agree, their baby did look cute. " Look, he even has whisker marks on his cheeks."

With that Rin was also giggling along with Kushina and Tsunade, while muttering " kawaii".

 **"Sandaime-sama! How can you expect us to be calm at a time like this?! We've only just survived a crisis!" a civilian member pointed out.**

 **"** That is true." Kakashi said, " They have just survived an attack of a Tailed-Beast and lost their current Hokage."

" Shut up Bakakashi."

" Obito-teme."

 **"I understand that you are all still nervous," Hiruzen said. "However, we will not be acting like children who were just let out for recess!"**

 **"Where is Minato-sama?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked, pointing out the absence of their Yondaime. Everyone else had noticed this as well and began asking where he was.**

 **Hiruzen let out a deep sigh and began, "Minato...has died sealing the Kyuubi."**

 **"Sealing it where?" Shikaku Nara asked.**

 **Hiruzen knew he was going to regret this, "Inside this little boy."**

" Just going to say it again, probably not one of your best idea." Obito said.

" This is going to be a first, but I agree with the teme on this one." Kakashi supported Obito's train of thought.

 **Almost immediately, the entire civilian side of the souncil erupted into chaos.**

 **"It's the demon!"**

 **"Kill it now before it's too late!"**

 **"The Yondaime turned it into a baby so we could have our revenge!"**

Suddenly the entire room was filled with a huge amount of killer intent. Kushina was unconsciously drawing out the Kyuubi's chakra. Her canines sharpened and elongated. Her entire skin turned red and her eyes gained a slit like appearance.

" H **o** w **d** a **r** e t **h** e **y** ? I **will kill** them." Kushina snarled. She suddenly felt a pair of hand on her shoulders. She turned her head to see Minato, who was wincing in pain due to the amount of demonic chakra he was in contact with. Immediately she calmed down, " Ohh, I am sorry honey, I just lost control when I heard them." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Minato simply wiped her tears away and smiled at her. Meanwhile, everyone else were planning on how to kill the civilian council.

 **"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled, using chakra to make his voice louder than necessary. The civilians quieted down, but sent intense glares towards the baby. Naruto was able to feel the glares and shifted uncomfortably in Hiruzen's arms, his face twitching with fear. Seeing this, Hiruzen slowly rocked his arms in an attempt to soothe the baby. Naruto stopped squirming, but was still looking afraid. Hiruzen called over an ANBU with a Horse mask, and handed Naruto to him.**

 **"This boy is Minato's legacy, he sealed the Kyuubi inside him so that he could use its power to defend Konoha. He is NOT the demon," Hiruzen said with a glare. Hiashi noticed something familiar about the boy, especially his blue eyes, and made a note to talk to the Sandaime later.**

 **"Effective immediately, I shall be reinstated as the Hokage, and everything that has been said in this room about the Kyuubi is to be an S-Rank secret punishable by death," the Sandaime declared with a heated glare.**

" That is a good idea, kill anyone who says little Naruto holds the Kyuubi." Tsunade said. Though it was a good idea, no one was able to find the certain loophole in the law.

 **"DIE KYUUBI!" While everyone had their attention on the Sandaime's declaration, nobody noticed a civilian council member sneaking behind Horse and knocked him over, grabbed Naruto, and used the knife he had on him to attack Naruto. However, because of his shaking nerves, he cut Naruto from his right shoulder down to his hip, slicing the boy into two pieces.**

At that moment, Rin, Kushina and Tsunade froze and released all of their murderous intent on the simple individual who thought about attempting to harm Naruto.

When his body was sliced in two pieces, Kushina had tears in her eyes, while Minato wanted to punch something. Obito had unconsciously activated his Sharingan, while Kakashi evolved his Sharingan into Mangekyo Sharingan. Rin had started to draw out Isobu's chakra, who himself was shaking with fury himself.

 **Hiruzen was instantly upon the boy, using what little healing knowledge he had to try and help him. Uma had his kunai piercing the councilman's throat, killing him instantly. All while Naruto was crying loudly from the pain and from the red aura that was surrounding him. Instantly, the civilians began to panic.**

 **"The demon's going to kill us all!"**

 **"Finish it now you old fool!"**

" That's it, GamerGadon, I want to kill something now !" Minato yelled. If he knew they would react like this, the he would never have condemned his son to this type of life.

In an instant, GamerGadon reappeared. " **Those who want to kill** , please wait till the end of the chapter." And he disappeared with that,

 **The Sandaime began barking orders, "Bird get everyone out of here, Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi stay! Rabbit, get me an available medic nin! Horse, make sure that we have no more attacks! GO!"**

 **All three ANBU jumped into action. Bird shoved all of the uncooperative civilians out of the door while the clan heads went silently. Some of the civilians had to be threatened with the ANBU's tanto. Rabbit had jumped out of the window and raced towards the hospital, hoping that there was a medic available.**

During all this, Kushina was praying like crazy so her little boy could survive the traumatic episode. Minato was already planning to remove the civilian council from shinobi matters. The older ninjas knew that they were getting out of hand, but to attempt to kill a newborn baby, that was crazy

 **Meanwhile, Hiruzen was desperately trying to slow down the bleeding with the Mystic Palm Jutsu. While he was able to use it to a decent degree, he was only able to slow down the bleeding to a small amount.**

 **"What can we do?" Choza Akimichi asked.**

 **"Unless any of us knows a healing jutsu that is more powerful than what the Hokage's using, then there's nothing that can be done," Hiashi said.**

 **"This is extremely troublesome," Shikaku said as he stood wide awake**

 **"I'm afraid that you're right," Inoichi Yamanaka sighed as he looked away from the crying baby.**

 **(Inside the Seal)**

 **The Kyuubi was growling in frustration as it pushed its chakra through the seal into his container's body. His nine tails were waving around in a frenzied manner, showing his hidden nervousness.**

 **"Human stupidity will never cease to amaze me,"** **Kyuubi growled as one of its tails began to slowly shrink.**

" That is for sure," Kakashi said," To kill a child because he couldn't control something. That's dumber than Obito."

" Yeah,….. Hey!." Obito yelled, only to get a bonk on the head by Rin, who then pointed to their Sensei and his wife, who were staring at the screen with wide eyes, hoping for the best.

 **"That Hokage of theirs better come up with something soon, I don't know how long I will be able to do this,"** **he muttered as he continued to push chakra through the cage.**

 **(Council Chamber)**

 **"Hokage-sama," Rabbit said as he appeared back into the room. "There is no available medic, they are all treating victims of the Kyuubi attack."**

 **The Hokage cursed as he continued working while sweat began to gather on his brow. He had used too much chakra during the attack and was starting to feel the strain.**

 **"Horse, carry Naruto while I continue to heal him, everyone, come with us into my office. Rabbit, head back out into the village and try to find any more survivors," the Hokage said while Horse carefully picked up the wailing boy. Rabbit bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.**

" What about his arm ?" Jiraiya asked no one in particular.

 **"And...please pick up his arm," he added. Inoichi decided to pick up the dismembered appendage since he's seen worse things in the minds of prisoners.**

"Oh."

" That is not true, seeing your own child get cut in half on the day of his birth is the worst thing that one could see." Kushina cried, her tears flowing freely down her face.

 **The party of seven slowly made their way to the Hokage's office. Choza opened the door and everyone entered.**

 **"Hiashi, can you take over the healing while I get what may be able to save him? Horse, I want you to stand guard and make sure that NOBODY interrupts us. I don't care if it's the Rikudou Sennin himself. Nobody enters." Hiruzen asked. Hiashi nodded and activated his Byakugan while using the healing jutsu his wife had taught him. While Horse handed the crying Naruto to Choza before he exited the room.**

 **"Let's be thankful that Hitomi taught you a couple of her healing jutsus," Shikaku said as he watched the healing. Hiashi just nodded as he kept concentrating.**

 _" I better thank her."_ Kushina thought. _" Kami knows where my baby boy would be right now."_

 **Hiruzen walked towards the picture of the Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, and picked it off of the wall, revealing a small seal on the wall. He bit his thumb and made a few hand signs and smeared his blood on the wall. In a puff of smoke, came a medium sized scroll. He placed the scroll on his desk and began to unravel it, searching through the scroll desperately.**

 **"Here it is!" Hiruzen shouted triumphantly while spreading more of the scroll out, revealing what appeared to be a sealing formula.**

 **"What is it?" Shikaku asked as he looked at the scroll.**

At that moment something clicked in Minato's head. He suddenly remembered where he had heard the name Jiongu. " Everything going to be just fine."

Everybody just looked at him like he is crazy, while Kushina, who trusted Minato, calmed down a little and wiped her tears away.

 **"The only thing that may be able to save Naruto," Hiruzen said. "Bring him over here."**

 **Choza and Hiashi slowly walked over and placed Naruto on the desk, Inoichi placed his dismembered arm next to him.**

 **"What I'm going to need of all of you is that you channel you chakra through Naruto when I activate this," Hiruzen said as he beckoned everyone around the boy. Hiashi was still healing him, but the injury was starting to get worse. The clan heads and the Hokage placed their hands around the boy and began molding their chakra.**

 _ **'Please forgive me Minato, but if I don't do this, Naruto will die!'**_ **Hiruzen apologized in his thoughts.**

" I already forgive you old man." Minato whispered seriously.

" None of this would have happened if you hadn't sealed the Kyuubi in Naru." Kushina said, wounding his already wounded pride.

 **The Sandaime then made several hand sighs before ending on dragon and shouting, "Kinjutsu: Jiongu Transfer!"**

" A KINJUTSU !" Obito yelled. He knew that the Forbidden techniques were forbidden, hence the name forbidden techniques. He was against them, but he decided to make an exception this time, seeing that it was to save a life, instead to destroy it.

 **The scroll began to glow, and hundreds of black tendrils erupted from the seal before they lunged towards Naruto and began to burrow their way inside his body. Everyone began to feel a drain on their chakra and saw that the tendrils were touching their hands while absorbing the chakra at a fast pace. Eventually, Hiruzen dropped down to one knee as he ran out of chakra to give. Following him was Shikaku, Inoichi, and Hiashi. Choza was able to hang on for a little while longer before he had to pull back, his face covered in sweat.**

 **Everyone was forced to watch as Naruto was enveloped in red chakra that the tendrils were also absorbing. They were slowly turning a crimson color as the chakra was absorbed.**

 _" They are pretty."_ Rin wondered for a bit, when she suddenly noticed that they were entering the baby's body. With that she got a bit sick at the thought of the threads.

" I knew I had read Jiongu somewhere." Minato said. He knew the healing properties of Jiongu. Though he never attempted to use it himself, so seeing it be used on a screen was the next best thing. Suddenly his arm gained a stitching. He looked at it confusingly, when he got a not. " ' Don't worry, I have given you the Jiongu as well, seeing that you will need it in the future as you put yourself in idiotic positions which require your life ~ GamerGadon.'"

With that he began to shake with the prospect of using the legendary Kinjutsu to protect his newly built family.

 **(Inside the Seal)**

 **Even the Kyuubi was feeling the drain on its chakra as the tendrils began to nestle in Naruto's body. All that he had left was two tails worth of chakra**

 **"This...may be draining...but I can see the benefits that this will give the kit."** **Kyuubi noted as he observed the changes going through Naruto's body.**

 **"It's done...but I'm going to have to sleep for a while because of this,"** **The chakra beast mumbled as he laid his head on his paws and began to close his eyes.**

 **Before he closed his eyes, he thought,** _ **'I'm interested in seeing how this will play out in the future. I've got my eye on you**_ **kit."** **With that, the Kyuubi closed his eyes and entered a well deserved rest.**

" That you do, fuzzbutt, that you do." Kushina spoke in a sage like manner, causing both Rin and Isobu to laugh at the name the Fox had received.

 **(Outside)**

 **Everyone was taking deep breaths as they tried to recover some of their chakra. They looked and saw that the tendrils had stopped moving through the boys body, but several of them were still wiggling out of the space where he was dismembered. The tendrils shot out and grabbed his arm before pulling it towards him and stitching the arm back to his body. The arm began to move around as Naruto began to use it normally. He was still crying due to all that happened.**

 **"What...was that?" Inoichi asked as he shakily got to his feet.**

" That is something we all would like to know." Kushina asked the television. She had seen her son and her husband get the Jiongu, but was confused as to why it was so special.

" Just wait, I think jiji, will explain it soon."

 **Hiruzen used his desk to get up and said, "A Kinjutsu that the Shodaime stole from Taki after they tried to assassinate him."**

 **"What does it do?" Shikaku asked as he observed the now sleeping blond.**

 **"It turns the person using it into a host for thread-like tendrils and gives them a wide range of abilities," the Hokage explained.**

 **"What kind of abilities?" Shikaku inquired.**

 **The Sandaime took a deep breath before starting, "It will allow Naruto to absorb the hearts of his enemies and gain their elemental affinity, plus the knowledge of whatever jutsu they might know. I'll have to look though the scroll for any more information."**

 **"As if he didn't have enough of a burden already," Choza sighed as he pitied Naruto. It wasn't even two hours after his birth and already his life was being turned upside down.**

" That…is…okay ?" Kushina spoke slowly. The thought of stealing someone's heart was a bit creepy. But it did have its uses, such as gaining their elemental affinity.

 **"There is a question I have for you, Hokage-sama," Hiashi started.**

 **"Yes? What is it Hiashi?" Hiruzen asked.**

 **"Is this boy Minato and Kushina's child?" Hiashi asked. Hiruzen's eyes widened along with Choza's and Inoichi's. Shikaku just closed his eyes and muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath. The Sandaime reached under his desk and activated the Privacy Seals that closed off the room from anyone outside.**

" Yosh. The truth shall be revealed." Kushina yelled, fist pumping the air. Minato could only sweat drop at his wife's antics.

" Calm down Kushina." Tsunade begged, feeling the headache from the sake she drank.

 **"How did you figure that out?" Hiruzen asked.**

 **"Two things stood out to me," Hiashi began, "One, I noticed that Naruto had very distinctive blond color in his hair, and that his blue eyes were almost exactly like Minato's. And two, I knew Minato since he was my teammate, he would never ask anyone to give up their child if he was unable to give up his own."**

 **Hiruzen sighed as he closed his eyes, "Yes, Kushina told me that this was their son, just moments before she moved on. She asked me to protect him to the best of my ability. However, I can't do too much without making it look like favoritism."**

 **"He could enter one of our clans, after all, we were all friends with Minato and we would want to make sure that his son would be taken care of," Choza suggested.**

 **"Unfortunately, I can't allow that," the Sandaime said.**

 **"Why not? Don't you want the best for Minato's son?" Inoichi asked.**

" Why not ?" Kushina demanded. If any one of her friends adopted Naruto, it would be great.

 **The Sandaime sighed, feeling his age as the years began to weigh down on his body. "I can't allow it because if I were to give one clan a Jinchuuriki, it would cause a shift in power and create a civil war over who would own Naruto."**

 **"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, even though we all want to help Naruto, we need to think about what would happen in the future," Shikaku stated.**

" Oh." She hated Minato for the position she put their son in. It just wasn't fair.

Minato, however, felt a shiver run up his spine which meant that his wife was planning something, which occasionally led to a full body cast and a month at the hospital.

 **"What about Kakashi? Shouldn't we tell him about who Naruto is?" Hiashi asked.**

" Yeah, about Kakashi ?" Rin wondered. If the conditions were so severe, why not put him under Kakashi. Surely he would have done something to protect Naruto. Kakashi was wondering along the same lines as Rin.

 **"No, think about it, he's already in a depression because he lost both his sensei and Kushina, if he tell him now, he'll fight tooth and nail just to claim ownership of him and practically make him a target because all of the other villages will think that the Copy-Cat Ninja is training an apprentice," Shikaku said.**

 **"When will he be told?" Choza asked.**

 **"After he gets out of his depression, he'll be able to handle the situation better when he has a clear head," the Sandaime said.**

 **"What can we do to help Naruto then? I don't want him to have to go through life without someone to properly help him. You know that those civilians won't keep quiet with the news that he's the Jinchuuriki," Inoichi said.**

 **Hiruzen put his hand to his chin and said, "You three have children, correct?" The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio nodded, "And you're wife is expecting in two months right?" Hiashi nodded his head. "Then you can push your children to become his friends, Kami knows that he'll need plenty of close friends throughout his life." All men nodded in agreement.**

" PLAY DATES !" Kushina yelled.

" Calm down." Her husband tried to calm her crazy antics.

" But play dates." Kushina replied, as if that answered everything.

" We will see them. Just calm down."

 **"Now I believe it's time we return for the night. Hiashi, could you send Hitomi to me tomorrow? I would like a woman's opinion on how Naruto should be cared for since I'll be taking care of him until the orphanage is repaired," Hiruzen said.**

 **"Would you like me to tell her about what happened tonight?" Hiashi asked.**

 **The Sandaime shook his head and said, "I'll take on that task, you all need your rest if you want to lead your clans through this crisis. I trust that you all know not to speak about the events that happened in this office? The only reason I'm trusting you with this information is because you were all Minato's closest friends."**

 **"No Hokage-sama," all four men said. The Hokage then lifted the Privacy Seals and dismissed the men before he wrapped Naruto in a cloth and held him in his arms, slowly rocking him to sleep.**

 **(Flashback End)**

" That is one heck of a flashback." Obito simply stated. Ever since his survival at the Kannabi Bridge incident, he had a sort of brighter outlook on life, but Naruto's first day messed everything up.

 **The Sandaime shook his head to get out of his remembering. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost 2:00.**

 _ **'Time to see how he's doing,'**_ **Hiruzen thought as he stood up. The date was October 10th, the Kyuubi Festival, or Naruto's birthday to those that cared. The Hokage left the Hokage Tower and walked towards the orpahnage that Naruto was placed in. He and the four clan heads were planning to spend the day with Naruto while he played with their children.**

 **As Hiruzen walked into the orphanage, the caretaker immediately bowed to him.**

 **"Hokage-sama! We weren't expecting you!" the woman said.**

 **Hiruzen waved her off and said, "Its fine, I was just stopping by to pick up someone. A Naruto Uzumaki?"**

 **He didn't miss the flash of disgust that passed through the caretaker's face-**

" Please bash her head in." Kushina chanted, causing everyone around her, except for Minato, to scoot away. Minato just smiled at his wife, while on the inside, he himself was hoping that his predecessor would straight up kill the caretaker.

 **\- once his name was mentioned. She quickly put on a forced smile and lead the Hokage to a room where a small crib was. Inside the crib was a tiny baby with blond hair and blue eyes. Hiruzen noticed that he was unhealthily thin, and that there were faded bruises on his body.**

Everyone felt a rush of anger and evil thoughts against the caretaker flood their body when they saw Naruto.

" How small is that room ?" Kushina spoke, seeing that the room was simply dull and had many crack on the wall.

 **"Why is he so thin? And covered in bruises?" The Hokage asked, already knowing that the woman would lie.**

 **Hiruzen must have been a fortune teller, because the woman said, "He refuses to eat most of the food we give him, and the bruises are because he keeps bumping into things when he crawls around."**

 **"So you just let him crawl around unsupervised?" Hiruzen asked, raising an eyebrow to make it look like he was believing the tall-tale.**

 **"Of course not, those are from when he gets out of his crib when he's supposed to be napping," the caretaker said as she believed that the Hokage believed her.**

 **Hiruzen knew just how to do two things, make Naruto happy and piss off the 'caretaker' that was** _ **clearly**_ **doing her job to care for ALL children.**

" Please do." Kushina said, while taking a bowl of ramen from the table behind her. She seriously wanted to smack the woman. So she had made a list already :

1\. The Civilian Council.

2\. The Caretaker.

3\. And last but not the least, Minato Namikaze.

 **"Well, it looks like you're a little genius, aren't you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said as he picked up Naruto. The small baby just looked at him with a small hint of fear on his face, something that didn't escape the aged Hokage's eyes.**

It neither escaped the ninja's eyes. They all wondered what type of treatment he must have received in the orphanage.

" I am going to adopt a few of these kids from the orphanage." Everyone looked at Obito like he was crazy.

" Sure you can handle them ?" Our favorite Cyclops asked the goggle wearing Uchiha.

" Of course he can. I will help him with that." Rin said, shocking both Obito and Kakashi, while Kushina and Minato smiled at them, knowing at a new baby Uchiha was in the works.

 **"Well, we better get going, there are some people expecting us," Hiruzen said as he took Naruto in his arms and left the orphanage, leaving behind a fuming caretaker. She was hoping that the Hokage would get angry at the boy for the lies that she was telling him, but she didn't know that a shinobi was trained to detect lies. Only a trained shinobi could truly hide the truth from the lies.**

 **The Hokage then performed a Shunshin and appeared at the Akimichi compound where Naruto was welcomed openly. He walked into a large, small in Akimichi standards, dining room where waiting for him was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and their children, and Hiashi, Hitomi, and Hinata Hyuuga were also present. All of the children were in a small play area surrounded by a fence.**

" That's Hitomi's daughter ?" Kushina wondered, already thinking about playing matchmaker for them. Minato knew that look on her face, so he did the best possible thing for her ( with the worst for him) :

" Honey, they are just kids now."

She simply looked at him with a blank face before saying, " No sex for a month." With that the discussion was closed while Minato had a shocked expression. Jiraiya and Obito were laughing at his misfortune, while Kakashi simply rolled his eye.

 **Like his father, Shikamaru Nara was sleeping in a pile of stuffed animals. Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka were playing with some building blocks, a small smile on their faces. Hinata was just sitting by herself while playing with a small stuffed fox and monkey.**

 **Hiruzen walked over to the children and placed Naruto in the play area, where he just nervously crawled over to the pile of stuffed animals and timidly picked up a stuffed from before hugging it gently.**

 **All of the adults watched as Naruto moved to a far corner and continued to hug the frog like it was a shield. Hiruzen saw how he would look at the other children with some fear in his eyes. Obviously there was more going on in the orphanage than he was aware of.**

 **"I've failed all three of them," Hiruzen softly whispered.**

 **"What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked.**

 **Hiruzen sighed and said, "It appears that Naruto has had poor treatment in the orphanage. When I picked him up, he was very thin and there were bruises that were slowly healing."**

 **"How can you allow them to continue doing this to him?" Hitomi demanded with a glare.**

 **Hiruzen cringed at the woman's glare and said, "I've had all the civilians who attempted to assassinate him executed, but I can't do anything to the people who work in the orphanage because it's controlled by the civilian council."**

 **"All we can do is make sure that he gets the bonds that he needs," Choza said.**

Kushina then and there hoped that Naruto would open up to other kids. She also moved the Caretaker to the number one spot. Minato would later be moved to the number 2 spot.

The said blond felt an even more deadlier shiver run down his spine when he looked at his wife's crazed expression.

 **"Hey, look at this," Shikaku said, lazily pointing at the play area. All the adults looked and saw what was happening.**

 **Hinata had crawled over to Naruto and held out the stuffed fox for him to play with. Naruto looked at the fox before gently taking it. He then held out the stuffed frog for her to take, but Hinata just shook her head and gave him a small smile. Naruto then gave a small smile of his own before he started to play with Hinata.**

 **"Kawaii!" Hitomi softly squealed at the cute sight.**

" KAWAIIIIII !." Every women ( and Minato )in the room yelled at the sight of little Naruto playing with Hinata. Kakashi tried not to smile at the sight but failed to do so.

 **Hiruzen chuckled and turned towards Hiashi before asking, "Weren't you and Minato planning on a betrothal between your children?"**

 **"Yes, but we were planning on going over the details after Naruto's birth since he had no free time to spare before hand," Hiashi said.**

 **"Me and Kushina-chan supported it!" Hitomi said.**

" Hell yeah I will support it, dattebane !" Kushina declared.

" Honey, your tick is starting again."

She looked at him again, " No sex for two months."

With that Minato just cried at his misfortune. _" Why me ?"_

 **"Did you think that they would like each other?" Inoichi asked.**

 **"Think? We knew that they would! Mother's intuition after all!" Hitomi declared proudly.**

 **Shikaku sighed and said, "Troublesome, women just seem to know almost everything about their children."**

 **"Well they did give birth to them," Choza pointed out.**

" True, no one know a pain like giving birth to a child." Tsunade said.

" It is like passing **something the size** of a watermelon **through the size** of an apple." GamerGadon stated.

 **"Has there been any changes with his Jiongu?" Hiashi asked.**

 **Hiruzen shook his head and said, "The stitching is still there, and some of the threads will wiggle out of his skin every once in a while, but there has been nothing else."**

 **"Why doesn't the stitching go away?" Hitomi asked.**

 **"It stays there because the Jiongu allows the user to extend their limbs where they are stitched together," Hiruzen explained.**

 **"When do you plan on telling him about it? or the Kyuubi?" Inoichi asked.**

 **"I think I'll tell him about Jiongu when he's either four or five. Of course, I'll have to come up with a cover story. He'll learn about the Fox and the real reason he got Jiongu when he's a Gennin," Hiruzen said.**

 **"That seems like a good idea," Shikaku said. "Most clan children start training around that age so he'll be just like them. And he'll probably be mature enough to handle the knowledge that he's a Jinchuuriki when he's a Gennin. But, what if someone tells him about the Kyuubi beforehand?"**

 **"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to that," Choza said.**

 **"Choza's right, we shouldn't worry about that right now. We should be celebrating Naruto's birthday," Hiruzen said.**

" I wish I could be there." Kushina said, while she had tears in her eyes at the prospect of missing the birthday of her son.

" Honey nothing has happened right now so there's no need to worry." Minato said, hoping to calm her down.

 **"You know, speaking of telling people things, what are we going to do about Kakashi?" Inoichi asked.**

 **"He's still in depression. And it seems like he's taken a part of his lost team and made them as his own hobbies," Hitomi told him.**

 **"Obito's chronic lateness and Sharingan," Choza said.**

 **"Rin's concern for teammates," Shikaku said. "Though he's not as worrisome as she was."**

 **"And Minato's love for Jiraiya's books, though he only reads the smut while Minato just read his adventure story," Hiruzen said. Inside he was crying,** _ **'I can't believe I had to call his holy work smut!'**_

 _Everybody looked at Kakashi, each with a certain smile on their face. It only lasted two seconds, after which they were laughing at the Cyclops's expense. Kakashi only felt like disappearing in to nothingness._

 **Inoichi sighed and muttered, "At this rate, he'll never know about Naruto's heritage."**

 **"Not unless we stick Naruto next to a picture of his father," Hitomi said.**

 **"I believe it's time we bring out the food," Choza said as he clapped his hands. Several servants came out with dishes in their hands. They set the table for all of the adults and children. All of the adults picked up their children from the play area and placed them next to them. Naruto was sitting next to Hiruzen and stared at the food hungrily.**

 **"I was right," Hiruzen muttered as he saw how hungry Naruto was.**

 **GRRRRRR**

 **"Choza!" Inoichi scolded.**

 **"It wasn't me!" the Akimichi Head protested. Hitomi began to giggle behind her hand while Hiashi was fighting a smirk that was forming on his face.**

 **"Something you'd like to share Hitomi?" Shikaku asked.**

 **"That was Hinata's stomach!" Hitomi laughed. A few moments later, everyone was laughing at that little piece of information, though Hiashi was just chuckling.**

" Holy sh-" Obito could only curse halfway when he was sacked by Tsunade, who obviously didn't wanted anyone cursing.

" Just calm down Obito-kun, it just her stomach." Rin said to her boyfriend.

" I know, but seriously, that's loud."

 **"Now that I think about it," Inoichi began, "it's a good thing Minato was your teammate Hiashi."**

 **"How so?" the Hyuuga Head asked.**

 **"Back when we were in the Academy, you were as cold as your father was. When you trained with Minato, you began to open up more, not to mention you were starting to smile instead of just giving everyone either a cold glare or a arrogant smirk," Inoichi explained.**

 **Hiashi sighed and said, "I still have to act like a cold bastard with a stick up my...arse around the Hyuuga Elders so they think I'm still 'the Hyuuga image of perfection' instead of how I am now."**

 **"You must be an amazing actor then," Hiruzen said.**

 **"Well Jiraiya-sensei did make me the inside man when we would perform an infiltration mission," Hiashi explained.**

 **"Minato-kun WAS a horrible actor," Hitomi remarked. Everyone nodded in agreement.**

With that Minato's pride took a seriously huge downfall. He knew he wasn't that good, but being the target of other made him feel like disappearing.

" Aww, poor baby, I know something which will make you feel better." Kushina smile at her husband.

" *sniff* You do ?"

" Yes, …. No sex for THREE MONTHS." Kushina yelled at him, " Man up you wimp."

 **Hiruzen looked down at his plate and saw that Naruto was practically inhaling whatever food he could reach.**

 **"Choza, I think there's someone who could eat more than an Akimichi," Hiruzen said. Choza looked over and saw that Naruto was eating at a fast pace.**

 **"Oh Hell no! I'm not losing my title of biggest eater to a baby of all things!" With that, Choza began to eat whatever food he could grab. Hitomi had to smack his hand away when he tried to grab a portion of Hinata's.**

 **After several minutes of watching the two, Naruto was eventually defeated by the round man. The small blond yawned before he fell asleep in his chair.**

 **"Oh Kami, he's going to eat everyone out of house and home!" Hitomi cried.**

 **"Please, just wait until he's introduced to ramen, then we can worry," Shikaku pointed out.**

 **"It's a cursed Uzumaki gene to love ramen," Hiruzen said. "It also doesn't help that Minato was a ramen addict himself."**

 **So throughout the night, all of the adults talked about Minato and how they expected Naruto to be just like him. Inoichi pointed out that the Uzumaki personality would always be the dominant thing in his life, making them shiver at the pranks he would perform in the future.**

Kushina was full of hope of seeing his future pranks, while she rubbed her belly. Minato knew that one Prank Overlord was enough, but two, dear Kami, he would rather face Tora the Demon Cat naked.

 **They just hoped that they wouldn't be targets of any of them, though Hiashi said he wouldn't mind if he targeted the Hyuuga Elders for any of them. Later into the evening, Hiruzen received a message from a small green frog with violet markings.**

 **"Ah, news from Jiraiya," Hiruzen announced. "He said that he's convinced Tsunade to come back to Konoha. But it willl take them about seven months because they are on the far side of Yuki and the boats are in need of repairs."**

 **"Tsunade-sensei is coming back?" Hitomi asked, surprised.**

 **"How did you convince her?" Shikaku asked.**

 **"I had Jiraiya tell her about Naruto, and I decided to allow her idea of there being a medic nin on each team with her running the training program," Hiruzen said.**

" Oh that reminds me, Tsunade-sama, you are now in charge of the medic nin program." Minato said to the Slug Princess.

" Oh really."

" Yes, I have seen that if we need more medic nin on the field, so I am reinstating you, though I am going behind the back of the council. But who care, I am the Hokage."

 **"When did you send Jiraiya after her?" Choza asked.**

 **"It was a month after Naruto was born, he had heard about the attack and raced all the way here from Iwa. He made it here in two days."**

 **"But it takes at least two months to get from Iwa to Konoha!" Inoichi yelled.**

 **"Gamabunta," was all that Hiruzen said. Everyone nodded in understanding. They knew that the Toad Boss could cover great distances easily, especially if motivated with sake.**

 **Later into the night, all the children had fallen asleep, so the adults bid each other goodbye and left to their respective homes. Hiruzen dropped Naruto off back in the orphanage and signaled his personal ANBU guard.**

 **"Hokage-sama," Cat and Tiger knelt down before their leader.**

 **"Make sure that nothing happens to Naruto tonight, if anyone comes after him, bring him directly to me," Hiruzen commanded.**

 **"Hai, Hokage-sama," both ANBU said before they jumped back into the shadows.**

 **Hiruzen let out a sigh as he adjusted The Hat and began walking to the Sarutobi compound. His thoughts directed towards the future.**

With that Obito told them that the first chapter ended.

" That is a good start to Naruto's life," Rin said, " But we do need to know more."

" I agree."

Everybody looked at Kushina who was wolfing down her ramen. " What, I just want to see more of my baby."

Getting the chance to see her baby's life was a great opportunity for any woman so it was obvious she chose this.

* * *

 **Please R and R**


End file.
